


The Sniper

by Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard, YouKnowWhoIAm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, POV Sebastian Moran, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard/pseuds/Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowWhoIAm/pseuds/YouKnowWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is assigned a job that he can't do.<br/>This is from his POV. To read Jim's POV read The Target by Loki_Odinson_of_Asgard(It's not up yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Had One Job

        Eradicate Moriarty, that was all he had to do. Just a simple bullet to the head. Nothing he couldn't handle. Yet here he was, sniper rifle set up, target in the clear, ready to shoot. But he couldn't do it, he had a weird feeling. Like this was too easy, something had to be wrong. A man this powerful wouldn't be this defenseless. He's just pacing by the window of his office.

        He had to admit, Moriarty was quite the looker. Westwood suit, hair slicked back, he was just the most handsome person he had ever seen. His body was slim, lean, he could just imagine how it felt against his. Soft lips colliding with his, fingers running through his hair, skin to skin-Dammit Sebastian! Now's not the time to have fantasies! He's the target, he should be dead already. Stop stalling, get it over with.

        Adjusting his position he looked in the scope. Shit, he was gone. He spent too much time in his head that he didn't realize Moriarty had left. Great, just great. This should've been a simple job. Just aim, shoot, leave, that's all he had to do. He felt like such an idiot, how could he let himself get so distracted? Sebastian sighed and packed up. He'd have to come back tomorrow.


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tries again

        Tomorrow took forever to come. Sebastian was fortunate enough to avoid his boss all day. If he knew Moriarty was still alive, he'd have his head. So here he was, same location, same position, same mission. Waiting and waiting and waiting. Moriarty wasn't in his office yet. Sebastian wondered why, usually by now he'd be sitting at his desk. Why was he so tardy today? He sighed, this was taking longer than expected. He just wanted to do the job and get it over with. He relaxed and moved away from his gun. This was gonna take a while.

* * *

        Sudden movement caused him to quickly get back in position. It was a woman, she was talking with Moriarty. Crap, now he can't do his job cause there would be a witness. He'd just have to wait. Again. This was tiring, he waited forever just to get his plan ruined by some chick. Maybe he could wait it out again, she'd have to leave eventually, right?

* * *

        Hours had passed and this stupid lady was still there. This was annoying. Sebastian grunted and started to disassemble his rifle. When suddenly, the lady was walking out the door. Seriously?! Right when he was packing?! He quickly reassembled his rifle and looked through the scope. Target almost in position. Moriarty was slowly walking towards the window. Sebastian steadied his breath. Target in position. Finger on the trigger, he was about to shoot before he froze on the spot. Moriarty was looking right at him. He quickly moved away from the gun and hid. There was no way he saw him. He couldn't have. It wasn't possible. He kept trying to convince himself, but he was chilled to the bone. It looked like he was staring right at him…

        A minute passed before he checked the scope again. Moriarty was gone. Sebastian was fucked. He packed up as fast as he could. He just wanted to go home. A good rest is what he needed. Relaxing, getting his mind off things. That's all he wanted. So he grabbed his stuff and he left.


	3. ICU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time's the charm

        It was his third day back in this wretched spot. This was getting repetitive and it was annoying. The job should've been done already, yet it wasn't. He shouldn't be attempting this a third time. It was ridiculous. It was an embarrassment. He huffed as he sat in his usual spot and set up his rifle. He needed to finish this damn job today, he's spent way too much time avoiding his boss. When he finished setting up, he looked through the scope and waited.

  
        Only a few moments did he wait before his target walked in. Something was off. He wasn't walking his usual saunter. It seemed as if he was..dancing? Oh how he wished he had sound coverage. Moriarty swayed from left to right on his way to his desk. He twirled a bit before bending over to open the bottom drawer of his desk. He took out a can of spray paint? What the hell was he doing? Sebastian was so distracted by his unusual behavior that he almost forgot about his mission. Yet he still watched, finger on trigger, never pressing back to shoot. Moriarty shook the can and faced the huge window behind his desk. Leisurely, he began spraying the window. The first window he painted a cartoon eye. The next was the letter “C”. The last was the letter “U”. Sebastian stared for a moment trying to figure out what it meant. Shivers immediately struck his bones. **I see you…**

  
        There was no way he could see him, he refused to believe it. He realized Moriarty hadn't left, he was standing in front of the next clear window. Sebastian looked at him and froze on the spot. He was staring right at him. Moriarty slowly smirked and raised a hand waving hello. Sebastian quickly threw himself to the ground with his rifle. No fucking way. This was all a trick. He hurriedly began to pack. That's all it was, just one big trick. Moriarty knew nothing, he couldn't have. There was no way. This was all just some stupid mind game that Moriarty made. He finished packing and ran away. It was just a mind game...it had to be….


End file.
